


The Minuteman

by Vintage_Jamie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Jamie/pseuds/Vintage_Jamie
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Two men stood in an old library. They stared at each other.

“So,” one of them said. “What is it, Ranboo?”

“Well Karl, I was wondering if you could do me a favour,” Ranboo said in a nervous tone.

“Sure! What is it?” Karl responded.

“Could you…” Ranboo gulped and glanced around.

“Could you send me back in time?”

“Huh?” Karl responded, sounding surprised.

“Well, I know that you time travel, and see all these things that happen in the past, so can you do that with me?”

Ranboo said this as if this was something everyone knew, which wasn’t true. No one but him had figured it out yet.

“Well?” Ranboo said.

“I mean, I can? But why?” Karl questioned.

“Well, I want to change something. I want to know if _this_ outcome was avoidable.” He said as he gestured out the windows.

“But... what would happen to us?”

“I wouldn’t know. Whenever you time travel, you’re walking back in an instant. As if nothing had ever changed.” Ranboo said.

“I mean I could… do you have a plan at least?” Karl said.

“Yeah. I do.” Ranboo glanced in the direction of George’s vacation home. It looked better than ever now, but only a month ago did he and his friend burn it to the ground.

“Well, don’t die I guess?” Karl said.

“I’ll try my best,” Ranboo responded with a chuckle.

“Well, I’ll see you on the other side!” Karl said.

“Wait there isn’t any secret amulet or whatever?” Ranboo said, rather confused.

“Oh no! Just open this!” Karl handed Ranboo a book. When he opened the book-


	2. Chapter

Ranboo suddenly appeared inside of a house which was NOT in the library. He looked around, before realizing he was in the courthouse

“You are being arrested for burning down George’s house.” He heard someone say.

“Wait, Sapnap. We don’t know whether it was him for sure.” He heard a voice in front of him say. He turned around and saw George staring at him with doubt.

“Are you sure?” Sapnap questioned.

“Yeah. They said Ranboo did it, but they said one more name.” 

Ranboo scanned the room. He saw Tubbo sitting at the judge’s table, and Fundy and Quackity were standing behind him. In front of him, on the seats, were George, Karl, Niki and... Tommy.

“Well, who was it?”

“Tommy.”

The room suddenly went silent. Ranboo then realized that he was on trial because he was in a holding cell.

“Huh?” He heard Tommy say from across the room, but after realizing the situation, he spoke up.

“Hey um, I don’t exactly have the best memory,” Everyone turned to Ranboo. “But I don’t think Tommy was there.”

Sapnap frowned. “Is he threatening you?”

“No? W-we haven’t even spoken that much.”

“So you admit to burning my house?” George asked.

“Y-yeah.” Ranboo hoped they would stop asking questions. He doesn’t do the greatest in high-pressure situations.

George seemed like he wanted to question him even more, but Tubbo chimed in.

“Hey, Ranboo admitted it right? Let’s think of what do next.”

They turned to each other and started discussing Ranboo’s punishment. 

_Okay, so far so good._

Tommy stared at him from across the room. He looked at him with an expression of both ‘Good, you saved me and not yourself’ and ‘Why would you do that’.

Ranboo knew he didn’t want Tommy exiled. 

_Not after he saw what Dream did to him._

He snapped back into reality when he heard Tubbo yell.

“Ranboo!”

“Yes, Mr President?!” He yelled a bit surprised.

“We’re going to put you on probation. You will report everything to Fundy. Then we’ll decide what to do in 3 days.”

“Okay.” Ranboo knew that if he just listened to Tubbo, everything will be fine, and everything that happened can be avoided.

_He hoped._


End file.
